1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to optical communication and, in particular, to optical communication in a computer system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In optical communication, information is transmitted by way of an optical carrier whose frequency typically is in the visible or near-infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum. A carrier with such a high frequency is sometimes referred to as an optical signal, an optical carrier, or a lightwave signal. A typical optical communication network includes several optical fibers, each of which may include several channels. A channel is a specified frequency band of an electromagnetic signal, and is sometimes referred to as a wavelength.
Technological advances today contemplate optical communication at the integrated circuit (or chip) level. This is because integrated circuits have size advantages that are attractive in computer systems. Sometimes designers couple an optical signal (light) between two chips, between a chip and a die in the system, or between two dies. This is traditionally accomplished using an optical fiber to couple light between waveguides on dies or chips.
One limitation of using the optical fiber to couple light between waveguides on dies or chips is that this method of coupling is very inefficient. This is because of the physical size difference between a typical communication grade single mode optical fiber and a typical waveguide on a chip or die. The optical fiber is much larger than the waveguide. Because of the size difference the optical signal coupling efficiency is poor. That is, the light from the larger diameter optical fiber does not fit well into the small waveguide. The result can be that received light levels are so low that individual bits in the data stream in the optical signal become indistinguishable. When this happens, the receiving component may not be able to recover the information from the data stream.
Coupling efficiency may be improved by attaching lenses to the optical fiber or by placing a lens between the optical fiber and the waveguide to focus the optical signal into the waveguide. However, coupling efficiency is only fair using lenses. Other coupling methods result in efficiencies that are also fair at best.
This limitation also comes with another challenge: efficient coupling from the optical mode supported by the larger optical fiber to the smaller optical mode supported by the waveguide. The mode is the optical cross-sectional distribution of energy (Gaussian distribution) and is defined by the size of your waveguide (optical fiber, planar waveguide) and the wavelength of the light. There is a large optical mode in the larger optical fiber and a smaller optical mode in the smaller waveguide.
Also coupling from an optical fiber to small on-die waveguides requires very precise alignment. This is typically accomplished with specialized precise manual alignment procedures. Such specialized alignment procedures typically are very expensive and limit practical volumes.